Satisfying Results
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: Implied Apollo/Klavier Trucy thinks that there's something up with Apollo, and a certain Prosecutor just might be the cause of it all... Written for the kink meme.


**Satisfying Results**

Trucy knew something was up with Apollo. What it was, though, she had a feeling it had something to do with a certain Prosecutor/Rock God.

So what does she do about it?

Try and get Apollo to spill, of course.

Trucy glanced over at the red-clad defense attorney who was currently filing some papers from old cases as she idly flipped through a magazine. When she turned to a page with an advertisement for the Gavinners that sported a large close-up of Klavier Gavin, an idea sprang into her mind and poked at her to bring it to life. A sly smile graced the magician's features as she carried the magazine over to the desk Apollo was working at. She placed the item over the papers on the desk, startling the defense attorney out of his wits.

"Isn't Mr Gavin so cute in this picture?" Trucy asked, letting out a dreamy sigh. "His eyes... his hair... his smile. What do you think, Polly?"

The defense attorney blinked, examining the picture before removing it from the desk. "What about it, Trucy? It's just Prosecutor Gavin. It's not like we don't see him all the time."

"We don't!" The girl huffed, glaring at him for the lack of a response. Her hands were placed on her hips as she leaned forward.

"Which is a good thing," he replied, shuffling some papers into a folder. The man seemed to be rather unconcerned.

"And why is it such a good thing?" Trucy asked, glancing sideways at Apollo. He shrugged.

"Do we really need to see that much of him in the first place?"

Trucy frowned. Answering her questions with more questions. It was irritating.

"Oh, never mind." And with that, she stormed away, leaving Apollo with his papers.

He smiled faintly to himself as he picked up the magazine off the floor.

--

One idea down for the count. Trucy frowned, tapping her bottom lip as she tried to think of another one.

The magician was currently listening to one of her Gavinners CDs in the Agency as she sat on the couch in the office. She leaned against the armrest as she heard the key go into the lock from the outside, signalling Apollo's return to the room.

Another idea made its way through her head as she stood up to turn the music up. The door opened just as Trucy returned to her seat, a smile lighting up her face.

"Trucy, what's with the racket?" Apollo yelled, his chords of steel going to good use as he approached the teenager lounging on the couch.

"Doesn't this music just remind you of Mr Gavin? How passionate he is, how he has such a great way with words?" Trucy asked in response, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at Apollo. He gave her a questioning look as he covered his ears.

"No," he replied bluntly, bending over to turn the music off. "Geez, Trucy, we're going to get complaints if you play it that loud."

And with that he left the room, going off to do some more filing.

Trucy groaned. She needed some backup, and she knew just the one to help.

--

"...So you want me to help, do you now?" Ema asked, popping another Snackoo into her mouth. She eyed the younger girl as she smiled up at her.

"Yes, I do! It'd be greatly appreciated if you would." Trucy paused before adding, "Besides, you could get something on Mr Gavin if I'm right."

The detective paused in her munching. She slowly glanced down to the magician's smiling face, one of her own spreading slowly across her features. "All right. I'll help."

"Great! Now here's the plan..."

Apollo entered the front room of the Wright Anything Agency to find two females seated on the couch. Two females that happened to be smiling deviously.

"...Trucy? Ema? ...Wh-What are you two smiling about?" Apollo asked, slowing his steps as the two stood up. He took a step back as they approached him, hands behind their backs.

"Oh, nothing, Polly. It's just that, well... Ema?" Trucy exchanged glances with the detective, signalling her to reveal whatever it was behind her back.

"Well, Apollo, it's just that, well, the two of us couldn't help but notice the amount of time you spend at Mr Gavin's office..." Ema started, giving Apollo a look as she fiddled with the item behind her back. "So, we decided to... investigate."

"I-Investigate?" Apollo squeaked, backing up into the door of the next room. He gulped as the Snackoo-eating woman took another step forward.

"Yes, investigate," Trucy replied, joining Ema by standing beside her. "We asked Mr Gavin about it... And got very satisfying results."

"Satisfying results?" The defense attorney repeated, an eyebrow raising. 'Klavier wouldn't... No, he couldn't have... But what if...'

"So there's no use in denying it, Polly," Trucy said, smiling as she stood only inches away from Apollo. He blinked and leaned his head back and away from her gaze. "We know your secret."

"I-I don't have a secret, Trucy!" Apollo said, just a little too loudly.

"Oh yeah?" Ema challenged, glancing over to Trucy. "See if you can stand... This!"

The two women revealed a large centerfold picture of Klavier posing without his shirt on. Apollo blushed brightly, fiddling with the ends of his vest as he fought it back.

"S-So what about that? That's not s-satisfying results," he stuttered, his gaze directed down towards the ground. He continued to fiddle with the end of his vest, the movement small and almost unnoticeable. But not to Trucy's eyes.

The magician's gaze focused, her vision zooming in on Apollo's face. It had a dying blush and a twitching mouth. She moved her eyes lower, looking for more. Trucy found stiff shoulders and arms that led to the bottom of him vest. "Gotcha!"

Apollo jumped at the exclamation, snapping his gaze back to look at Trucy's eyes. "G-Got what?"

"Got YOU, Apollo." Ema replied, tilting her head back smugly.

"That's right. You see, Polly, I guess that we didn't actually get satisfying results from Mr Gavin..." Trucy trailed off before saying in a louder voice, "But we got some from you! The way that you've playing with the hem of your vest as we've been saying that we got satisfying results from him shows that you're thinking about whether or not he really did. You're thinking about whether or not he's been keeping this a secret like you."

Apollo fliched as she hit the mark. Trucy's gaze unfocused and she was looking at Apollo normally.

"I'm right. You've been keeping a secret from me Polly... You and Mr Gavin are in a relationship, aren't you?"

"The way he blushed at the picture is good enough evidence of that, if you ask me," Ema muttered under her breath.

"Shush," Trucy replied, sticking her tongue out at the detective. "I wanted a go at the perceive system, okay?"

"Okay, okay, you got me," Apollo sighed, relaxing against the door. "Fine. Me and Klavier are... dating. Fine! That's just fine."

"Is it?" Trucy asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she gave the defense attorney a questioning look. "Why were you keeping it a secret, anyway?"

"The media'd have a field day with that kind of info, kiddo," Ema replied before Apollo could even open his mouth. "It's a good thing that it's just us who's been suspicious!"

"Ugh. And that's just enough people who need to know," Apollo muttered. He straightened up and stepped around the girls.

"Now, if you could just give me that picture, I'll be on my way..."

--

A/N: Well, this is my first Apollo Justice fic, and I hope I got the characterization right... Tolerable, at the very least. Urk.


End file.
